Umareta! Season Puff Girls Z
by PoweredButtercup10
Summary: 3 girls that just move to Tokyo City and they enter they same school and class as the girls. Miyako invited them to the lab to know each other on the way there they were hit with white z ray and the girls decided to give them special training which they accepted. Will they be able to master there power. First fan fiction please review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chap.1 First encounter SeasonPuff Girls Z**  
Kaoru's POV  
" Momoko, Hurry up the bell's ringing!" Miyako said to my other friend, Momoko. Miyako has a blue sapphire eye and she wear a white shirt with white collar and long sleeves and blue tie and a blue skirt with light blue and dark blue lines. She wear white sock and a pair of a black ballet shoes.

As for Momoko she has a rose pink eyes and she wear a white shirt with long pink collar and long red and pink sleeves with yellow heart in the middle and little yellow circle on the top and bottom of the heart. She wear a pair pink shoes with white ending with white shoelaces.

As for me I have a forest green eye.I wear a hat and a yellow jacket with green thin string that connect from the hood and the jacket and forest green trousers with dark green end and two pocket. I wear a pair of green shoes with yellow top with green line and white end.  
" Hurry up or we'll leave you behind" I shouted  
" Wait for me!" She answered  
" Hhh, hhh made it" Momoko sighed as she sit down in her classroom chair  
" Next time set the alarm right" I said to her while she glared at her  
" Good Morning class take your seats please" Ms. Keane said as she entered the first period is Math It's sooo boring I wish mojo would rampage now. Oh yea me, Miyako, and Momoko are actually the famous Tokyo City Super Heroines the Powerpuff Girls Z. We transform using our belt that we put around our waist. Momoko transform by saying "Hyper Blossom", Miyako "Rolling Bubbles", and me "Powered Buttercup". " Ms. Kaoru what the answer to this question" Ms. Keane said to me."Uh oh" I freaked  
~At the same time at another place~  
Normal POV  
" So what do you think of our new house girls?"Says Ms. Mofubuki to her daughter and her 2 friends  
" It's perfect!"The 3 girls said in unison  
"Ms. Mofubuki thank you for letting us stay with you" The Brown Haired girl said. Her hair was tied to her right side with 3 orange pearl holding it and three square bangs. She has a pink( Right) and orange( Left) eye. She wear an orange shirt with light orange jacket and an orange skirt to match it. She wear white thighs and a pair pink shoes with yellow end with light pink shoelaces. Her name is Natsuko Soyokaze.  
"Yea Thanks Maam" The Blonde haired girl said. Her hair was tied up behind her head with sharp ending and 2 strain of hair at her head and 3 square bangs and pointy in the middle. She has a lime green eyes. She wear a lime green shirts with turquoise jacket and lime green jeans with 2 pocket with turquoise end. She wear a silver thighs and a pair of forest green shoes with lime green end and white name is Sakase Sayukan.

" No problem girls" Said Ms. Mofubuki " Now girls you can go to check the school I already told the principal that you come late so you can just enter the classroom be back before sun down okay."

" Thanks mom we will, come on girls" Said the Black haired girl. Her hair was tied curly twin tail style with big blue pearl holding it and her bangs is center pairing and her right hair is pinned with yellow triangle pin. She has a light blue eyes. She wear a light blue shirt with snow colour jacket and a blue skirt to match. She wear a blue shoe and a pair light blue ballet shoes.

~At the Tokyo city Middle School~

Momoko's POV

" Finally lunch time wonder what's for lunch girls" I said

" Who knows…" Kaoru said with a lazy tones

" Hey girls I heard rumors that there will be new students here 3 of them" Miyako said with a happy smile

" Really I hope it's a boy" I said with cheerful tone

TINGTONGTINGTONG

" Let's hurry back to the classroom girls" I tell the girls as we walk to the classroom

Miyako's POV

" Okay class today we have 3 new students" Ms. Keane said as she let the new students come in

" Hi my name's Natsuko Soyokaze" The brown haired girl said

" And mine's Koyuki Mofubuki" The black haired girl said

" And I'm Sakase Sayukan" The blonde girl said

" Okay Ms. Natsuko sit behind Ms. Momoko, Ms. Koyuki sit next to Miyako, and Ms. Sakase sit in front of Ms. Kaoru." Said Ms. Keane

" Yes Ms. Keane" They said unison

~After School's over~

" Hi my name's Miyako Goutokoji nice to meet you" I said as I introduce my self to the new girl

" Nice to meet you too my name is Koyuki Mofubuki" She said

" Hei do you want to come with me to my friends place your friends can come too" I said to her

" Sure but we need to make sure my mom agreed just tell me where's the place and we'll catch up with you" She said with a cheerful tone

" Okay it's the lab on that mountain you can see it from here" I answered

~At the park~

Koyuki's POV

" Okay thanks Ms. Mofubuki" Natsuko said as she hung up the phone

" Soo what did she say?" Sakase said with a worry and excited tone mixed up

" She said it's okay" Natsuko said

" Well then let's go" I said

" Ahh I forgot to buy some books the were release today and it's very popular go on without me" She said while screaming to the book store

" Oh yea I have to go buy a baseball bat for PE" Sakase said while she goes to a sport shop

" Well I guess I own my own" I said with a disappointed tone

While I was walking to the mountain I saw a boy eating ice candy about to get hit with strange white light my body move to save the boy so instead I was the one get hit

"HEAVY BLIZZARD"

I suddenly transform into a vest with blue collar with light blue line with light blue jacket with blue bathing suit with frill skirt and a pair fingerless gloves with a ending that look like a circle with light blue and blue line and the same with the shoes top and the shoes with blue color. And in my hand there's a blue ring with light blue "S" in the middle. My yellow triangle pin change into a snow pin. In my waist there's a belt with a circle with the same color a my ring and on the right side there's a light blue, light pink, and lime green circle. And I am holding some kind of candy container fill with ice candy

" Okay when did I change or even buy this outfit" Weird but okay it's cute anyway oh yea I need to go to the Mountain to meet Miyako

~At the same time Natsuko~

" Yes I got the last one" I yelled happily because I got the last copy of my fav book

As I walked to the mountain to met Koyuki and her friend I met a girl fanning herself with her foldable fan I saw a white light heading toward her i immediately protect the girl and get hit with the white light

"GENTLE BREEZE"

I suddenly transform into a vest with orange collar with light pink line with light pink jacket with blue orange bathing suit with frill skirt and a pair fingerless gloves with a ending that look like a circle with orange and light pink line and the same with the shoes top and the shoes with orange color. And in my hand there's a orange ring with light pink "S" in the middle. My 3 orange pearl bunches turn into 3 sunflower my waist there's a belt with a circle with the same color a my ring and on the right side there's a light blue, light pink, and lime green circle. And I'm holding a foldable fan as long as my feet.

" Wow did I just transform wait until the others sees this" I said while skipping cheerfully to the mountain to show the others my transformation.

~At the same time Sakase~

" Well I got it now then let's go to the lab" I said

I walked to the mountain when I see a boy walking in front of me about to get hit with strange white light. I quickly covered him and I get hit instead.

" TUFF BLOOM"

I suddenly transform into a vest with turquoise collar with grass green line with grass green jacket with turquoise bathing suit with frill skirt and a pair fingerless gloves with a ending that look like a circle with turquoise and grass green line and the same with the shoes top and the shoes with turquoise color. And in my hand there's a turquoise ring with grass green "S" in the middle. My left and right bangs were hold by a square turquoise pin. In my waist there play's a belt with a circle with the same color a my ring and on the right side there's a light blue, light pink, and lime green circle. And I'm holding my bat that I just bought.

" Gah what happened and why am I wearing skirt! " I yelled while I'm trying too pull it but it's connect with the top. I remembered I have to Koyuki's friend friends' house. When I run to the place I bumped to Koyuki and Natsuko and see they're in the same condition.

" So you girls have the same conditions…" I said

" Yeah but let's hurry before sundown so we can play" Koyuki said while running to the place

" Wait up" Natsuko said while catching up to her

~At the lab~

Koyuki's POV

" Miyako we're here" I yell politely at the large house with chemical and machines everywhere

" Oh hei Koyu…." She said with her confused and surprised eyes with her mouth open and so does her 2 friends

" What?" Sakase said with confused tone

" Eh where did you get that outfit?" Her redhead friend said to us

" Well…I got hit with strange white light when it's about to hit a boy" I said

" Really me too" Natsuko said

" Yeah me too and I hate it because of this stupid SKIRT" Sakase said the "Skirt" in loud tone

After that conversation they have a secret meeting while we have confused look in our face

" Eee what are you doing?" I asked to them" Is there something we need to know about that weird light?" Natsuko continued

" Well….. we better tell the professor about this" Miyako's black hair friend said

" Tell who?" We said in confusion

Then we saw a man wearing a lab coat and a kid wearing the same thing with a robotic dog thingy

" Well we're going to explain it to you girls" He said

We nodded as he explained to us

" You girls are hit with chemical Z that cause you to transform like the girls and"

" Wait just a minute who is this girls you talking about?" Sakase said interrupting the professor

" You're looking at them" Miyako said

"So you guys also get hit with that strange light" I said to them

" Yea oh we forgot to introduce ourselves my name is Momoko Akatsutsumi and this is Kaoru Matsubara nice to meet you" Momoko said to us

" Oh my name is Natsuko Soyokaze and this is Sakase Sayukan nice to meet you too" Natsuko replied

" Ehem as I was saying the light cause you to transform and gain super power so do you have any weapon when you transform?" The professor said

" Well I did have this ice candy container but i don't know" I said while opening the ice candy container and take one candy and when I breath out suddenly ice came out from my mouth and froze the professor.

" Oops sorry professor" I apologize to him

Natsuko's POV

After defreezing the professor he ask to me what weapon I got

" I got this giant foldable fan as tall as my feet" I answered I try fanning an huge wind came out like a tornado that messed up the lab

" Oops sorry professor" I apologized like Koyuki

Sakase's POV

After we clean up the mess the professor ask me what my weapon is

" I think it's my baseball bat but I don't know how to use it" I said as I try swinging my bat and it suddenly it produce some kind of energy ball that blast through the wall

" Whoopsh sorry professor" I apologized

" It's okay Sakase" He said with a really sad tone

" So what's your transformation name the one that you yell when you transform?" Momoko ask Natsuko

"I think it's Gentle Breeze. How about you Koyuki? " Natsuko said

" Mine is Heavy Blizzard and what about you Sakase? " She asked me

" Tuff Bloom. But I think it's kinda cheesy" I answered with disappointed tone" How about you guys? "

"Mine is Hyper Blossom, Miyako's Rolling Bubbles, and Kaoru's Powered Buttercup" Momoko answered

" Hey since you're new with super hero business would you like too trained with us?" Miyako offered to us

" Well we need to asked my mom first so-" " NO You can't tell her or anyone else" Momoko said

" Why?" We asked in unison

" So your family will be safe from danger" Kaoru answered in a little rude tone

" So what do you say?" Momoko asked again

We think for a moment and after a while we made a decision

Koyuki's POV

" Sure we accepted" We said

" Okay we can start tomorrow let's say after school?" Momoko asked

" Okay umm can we go home now it's getting late?" I said

" Yeah okay see you tomorrow but before that you might want to de-transform first" Miyako said reminding us we still in this outfit

" Oh yeah uhh how do we do it?" Sakase asked to them

" Just take your compact you know the round thingy from your belt" Kaoru answered

We do it and de- transform

" Finally no more skirt" Sakase cheerfully said

" That's what I say the first time" Kaoru said

" I know right" Sakase answered I'm sure she is thinking" finally someone with the same dislike" now

" Sakase hurry up let's go" Natsuko yelled

" Wait up guys" She yelled. I chuckled a little

" Thank you for invinting us, excuse us" I thanked them

" Bye guys see you at school tomorrow" Momoko said

Chap.1 end


	2. Chapter 2

**Chap.2 Training/ First Mission**

Koyuki's POV

Today is our second day at school. On our way there we meet the girls

" Hi girls good morning! " I said while running and waving to them

" Hi good morning to you too" Miyako answered waving back

" So are you guys ready for practice today? " Momoko asked

" Yeah my mom allowed use to go till 6" I answered happily

TINGTONGTING

Kaoru's POV

" Come on we're going to be late again!" I yelled while running

" hff, hff made it… " Momoko sighed like yesterday

" Oh come on you still saying that" I said with a sigh

" Okay kids class is starting please take your seat" Ms. Keane said as she enter the classroom

BIPBIPBIPBIPBIP!

Koyuki's POV

Our belt just beeping I wondered why the suddenly Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru standed up

" Teacher my head has a stomachache" Momoko said

" My stomachache has a headache" Miyako said too

" I have both" Kaoru said while me, Natsuko, and Sakase said huh and they give us a Come-on-do-it-too glare and we just nodded

" Teacher my head feel a little light headed can I go have some air" Natsuko said

" I feel a little heavy headed can I take a nap" I said

" I have both" Sakase said

" Okay you girls may go to the nurse" Ms. Keane said to us

We followed them to the roof

" Eh why are we running to the roof girls?" Natsuko asked

" Because Tokyo city is in danger and we need to transform now" Kaoru answered our question quicker than you can say professor utonium

" Oh okay" I said as we reached the roof

" HYPER BLOSSOM"

"ROLLING BUBBLES"

"POWERED BUTTERCUP"

" GENTLE BREEZE"

" HEAVY BLIZZARD"

" TUFF BLOOM"

We yelled as we transform

Breeze( Natsuko)'s POV

" Okay let's go" Mo- eh Blossom FLIED

" HOW DO YOU DO THAT!?" Bloom( Sakase) yelled

" Just jumped" Kaoru said like it was obvious

Well we did it and float

" Oh thanks" I said

Blossom opened her compact. There's a some kind of screen in there

" Who is it this time professor? " Blossom said to the professor in the screen thingy

" It's Mojojojo girls" Professor said

" Okay let's go girls" Blossom ordered us

" Is it okay for us to come along? We're still don't know how to master our power… " Koyuki said

" It's okay who know maybe you'll learn to master your power in the fight…. " Bubbles said with a smile

Then we flew to down town and we found a giant robot with a monkey(?) riding it

Bloom's POV

" That's enough mojo" Blossom said to the monkey I think his name is Mojojojo

" Ah Power puff girls z the 3 of you can't stop me mojo" Mojo said but then he stop for a moment and then speak again

" MOJO HOW COME THERE'S 6 OF YOU MOJO" Mojo yelled so hard my ear drum felt like it's going to exploded

" Well we won't bother to say it cause we're going to kick your but" Buttercup said in confident and high tone

" Not this time mojo, I already upgraded mojo robo I would like to see you try" Mojo said he seem very confident

" Okay SWING SONIC" Kaoru said while swinging her hammer that release a green beam but it didn't really work

" What the-" Before she was done she is hit with missiles

" BUTTERCUP" We all yell at her" Are you alright Buttercup? " I asked her

" Yeah i'm fine looks like he did some upgrade" She said in mad voice

" AHH" Blossom and Bubbles yelled as they fall right to Buttercup

" Blossom, Bubbles are you okay!? " Breeze yelled

" Yea I think so" Bubbles answered while she rubbed her head

" Maybe" Blossom said too while rubbing her head too

" Will you get of me you two NOW!" Buttercup yelled she sound madder than before. After that they stand up from Buttercup

" Girls we need a strategy any ideas?" Blossom said

Breeze's POV

As she said that I started to look around I found a water pump( I think that's what they called) I suddenly came up with a plan.

" Blossom I got an idea you, Bubbles, and Buttercup distract Mojo and…" I said whispering to them my plan

" That's a great idea" Blossom said while hitting both of her hand

" That just might work" Bubbles said with a smile

" Why do we have to be the bait? " Buttercup said with anger tone

" Because I need Blizzard, Bloom, and my power to do the plan" I said with a little angry tone

" Fine.." Buttercup sighed

Blossom's POV

" Hey Mojo take this FURI KINTOKI SHOOT" I shoot my yoyo at the robot

" BUBBLE CHAMPAGNE" Bubbles said swinging her bubble wand realeasing a few Bubbles

" GRAVITON DRIVE" Buttercup yelled while hitting her hammer to the ground

Blizzard's POV

As they distract Mojo we snuck up and reached the water pump we waited until mojo in front of us which is about now

" NOW BLOOM" Breeze yelled to Bloom

" HOME RUN( I ran out of ideas)" Bloom yelled her attack name as she swing her bat to the water pump and lots of water come out

" HURRICANE STORM" Breeze yelled her attack name as she swing her fan so the water to Mojo's Robot

" Huh water won't work" Mojo said in cocky tone

" Blizzard" Breeze look at me and I nodded

" ICE BREATH" I Yelled as I eat my ice candy and blow it to Mojo's robot

" What the-" Mojo yelled as his robot froze" I can't move"

" May I do the honor? " Buttercup pretending to be polite

" Be my guest" Breeze answered in the same tone as Buttercup

" WAIT WAIT MOJO!" He said while sweating so much" SWING SONIC" Buttercup yelled swinging her hammer again

Mojo's robot broke and he flew to the north while yelling"AHHH"

" Bye bye monkey" I said being a little sarcastically

" Okay girls let's go back maybe we can made it for lunch" Blossom said while we fly back to school

We arrive at the school's roof and de- transform. We quickly ran back to the classroom

" We're all better" We said in unison

After school we went to the lab and watch the news

Sakase's POV

"_Today Tokyo City was attacked by Mojo jojo but we're saved by the Powerpuff Girls Z who apparently get 3 new members. Well that's all for today's news"_

" WOW we're on the news already!" I said

" Yeah you'll get use to it now let's begin our training shall we.. " Bubbles said

" Okay" We said in unison

After we transform we headed to the backyard

" Now then after seeing you fight with Mojo your team work is pretty good for a beginner" Blossom say in cocky- leader tone

" Thanks" Blizzard said happily

" Since you already master you're power a little I don't know do we're going to start with the basic Bloom you're coming with me" Buttercup said

" Okay" I said in i-don't-care tone

Breeze's POV

After Bloom left with Buttercup, Blossom start speaking again

" Okay then Breeze come with me" Blossom said while walking to a different direction from Buttercup

" Wait up" Breeze said while running after Blossom

Blizzard's POV

" … Well I guess we should start our practice then" Bubbles said

" Okay soo what should I do?" I asked confused

" Hmm, How about we try to came up with an idea for your new attack" Bubbles suggested

" Yeah okay" I said while took one ice candy from the container

" But what am I supposed to do with it? " I asked confused

" Try breaking the candy in your hand" Bubbles suggested but I don't know but I try it anyway and it worked it shaped like an ice spear

" Wow it work you're a genius" I praised her

" Hehe thanks" She said embarrassed while scratching her back head

" Why don't we start with shooting practice since you can made spear now? " Bubbles suggested again

" Sure but what do we used as the mark? " I asked confused again then I came up with an idea" What about your bubbles Bubbles- chan? "

" Good idea" " Ballon Popper" " Okay how about this far( around 50 m) is it to far? " Bubbles asked to me

" No don't worry I got an national Japan award for 100 m archery 2 time" I said it like it's not a big deal but Bubbles take it seriously

" WOW THAT'S AMAZING you 're amazing" Bubbles yelled but then settled down. I really don't know the big deal. Then I throw my ice spear to the bubble and I hit it perfectly" I'm not going even say anything about it

~Meanwhile Buttercup And Bloom In A Sport Center~

Bloom's POV

" So what kind of training we're going to have here? " I asked

" Well since your weapon is baseball bat why don't we train like training for baseball… " Buttercup said

I enter the room for hitting and Buttercup is operating the ball throwing machine. I hit the first ball and the second and third and so on until 20 all of them hit homerun. I see Buttercup's mouth hanging open she look surprised

" What wrong Buttercup? " I asked her concern

" How did you do that many home run!? " Buttercup asked still shocked

" I don't know what's the big deal about it but my dad is a pro batter and I ask him to train me since 4 years old and my school win at Koushien 2 time in a row with me as batter of course" I answered it simple way but Buttercup seem more surprised than before after I finished my story..

" Ehh are you alright Buttercup? " I'm a little concern about her

She shake her head and said " Eh I'm fine"

I look at the prize counter and see what the prize for 20 home run and the prize it's A NEW SKATEBOARD THAT I REALLY WANTED

" Hurray it's the skateboard that I really want thanks for bringing me here Buttercup so I can win this prize" I said really cheerfully

" Oh sure let's go back to the lab" She replied still have a little surprised face

" Okay" I said while riding my new skateboard

~ Meanwhile Blossom And Breeze in the Forest~

Breeze's POV

" Uh mind telling me what we're doing in the forest? " I asked confused

" We are going to practice your wind technique by blowing all these leafs in this tree away" Blossom answered in a leader tone" why don't you try making other moves. Maybe you should try making a tornado" Blossom continued

" Okay I'll try" I just try fanning my fan really fast faster than you could say Bad television and created a large tornado that blown away all the leafs

" Well you sure are a fast leaner" Blossom praised me

" Oh it's only because I entered a Chinese traditional dancing lesson and I won best dancing award for the whole Japan and I can fan a fan 5 time in 1 seconds" I said to her

" Oh wow you're awesome could you teach me some time? " Blossom asked

" Sure" I said with a smile

" Now let's go back to the lab" Blossom said

" Okay last one there don't get my chocolate cake I bought on the way her"

" Hey cheater you got a head start

~At The Lab~

Blossom's POV

" Hah I won" Breeze said while doing a peace

" Awww no fair" I said disappointed

" Blossom" Bubbles told me to come there

" So how did the training go? " Bubbles asked to me and Buttercup

" It's actually amazing it's like fate they had weapon that's the same as they're specialty Bloom score 20 home run in a row and she didn't break a sweat she won at Koushien 2 time in a row" Buttercup said she actually praised somebody that's rare

" Wow she's amazing, how about Blizzard Bubbles? " I said to her

" She's the same I just invented a new weapon for her an ice spear and when she train throwing it to my bubble that's 50 m far she hit it perfectly, she won National Japan Archery 100m far 2 time

" Wow she's also amazing, well Breeze can created a tornado really fast and she won a best Chinese Traditional dancing award for the whole Japan" I said

" Wow looks like all three of them is amazing maybe they could already master they're power, maybe they don't need this training anymore" Blossom said

" Yeah I guess you right they sure are quick learner" Bubbles said

" Well let's go tell them" Buttercup said like she's in a hurry tone

Bubbles' POV

" Girls we've got some good news" Blossom said

"Since you girls can mastered you power perfectly you don't have to go to train anymore" I said

" Oh I see so do you mean we're official Power puff Girls Z, aren't you a three man group why don't we just create our own group" Blizzard said

" Wow that's a great idea" Breeze said" And I can be the leader"

" Sure I don't mind" Bloom said

" She's a pretty great tactician" Blizzard said

" I wish somebody will said that" Blossom said as she glared at Buttercup

" What!? " Buttercup yelled

" So what are you going to name you're group? " I asked them

" I wondered how about the Fluffy Puff Girls Z?" Breeze suggested

" No, to cute" Bloom said angrily

" What do you think Blossom? " Blizzard asked Blossom

" Well since all of your power and name involve with season so how about Season Puff Girls Z? " Blossom suggested

" Hmm, not bad okay sure" Bloom said agreeing

" Hey, the sun's about to go down we need to go home! " Blizzard yelled at Bloom and Breeze

" Oh no, ah bye girls see you tomorrow" Breeze said in a hurry

" Bye see you tomorrow" I said to them

Chap. 2 End


	3. Chapter 3

**Chap. 3 First Kiss!?**

I do not own the PPGZ character

_Couple of days later…._

**~At School~**

**Momoko's POV**

Our class is doing PE for third period and today there's a marathon test and me, and the girls( I mean Miyako, Kaoru, Koyuki, Natsuko, and Sakase)

" Ready, go!" The teacher yelled as she blow her whistle

BIPBIPBIPBIP

As our belt bip we run faster and reach the finish line in 2 minute but Sakase trip

" Teacher my heart is beating really fast because of the running" I said while holding my chest

" My stomach is about to exploded" Miyako said while holding her stomach

" My feet is broken" Kaoru said while holding her foot

" My sweating can't stop" Natsuko said while wiping her head

" I think my head is about to exploded" Koyuki said holding her head

" I think I broke my right hand" Sakase said while lying on the ground

" Oh you better get to the nurse office" The teacher answered

" Okay" We all said in unison

We all ran to the roof and transformed

" HYPER BLOSSOM"

" ROLLING BUBBLES"

" POWERED BUTTERCUP"

" GENTLE BREEZE"

" HEAVY BLIZZARD"

" TUFF BLOOM"

" What's the problem professor? "

" It's the Rowdy Ruff Boys today girls"

Breeze's POV

" The Rowdy Ruff Boys? Who's that? " I said

" You'll find out soon enough…. " Buttercup answered lazily

After that we fly to the place I see 3 boys making a mess everywhere

" HEY ROWDY RUFF BOYS" Bllossom yelled at them. So those are the Rowdy Ruff Boys….

" Oh look it's the Powder Puff Girls" The red haired one mocked us

" IT'S POWER PUFF YOU IDIOT" Buttercup corrected him

" Whatever Hags" The black haired kid said

" That's it Swing Sonic" Buttercup angrily said while attacking

" Hehehee missed us" The blond kid said

" Ice Spear Blizzard" Blizzard yelled throwing 10 of her spear

" Hurricane Storm" I yelled while swinging my fan to accelerated the spear

" Heh missed again….Wait since when you hags can do that!? " The red one said

" We have 3 new members" Bubbles said politely

" What! 3 more hags" The red one yelled

" Hey we're not hags Electric Swing" Bloom said in mad tone while doing her attack

" AH RUN" The red one said

" Hey get back here and fight like man" Buttercup and Bloom yelled in unison with fire in they're eyes

" There, there we should get back to school now" Blossom said

" Tch, fine the next time we see those boys again I'll kill them" Buttercup groaned

We fly back to school and de-transformed, just in time for the lunch period.

~After School At The Lab~

Koyuki's POV

" So girls tell me about those Rowdy Ruff Boys" Natsuko asked to them

" Well first of all, they're boys made by Mojo using our DNA, Chemical Z, and His nose hair….-_-" Blossom said

" Ew really? " I said in disgust

" Yeah… The red haired one is called Brick, he's the leader and he's my counterpart. He is made from my heart twisty straw. The blonde is Boomer, he's Miyako's counterpart. He is made from Bubbles' cotton bud. The black haired one is Butch, he's Kaoru's counterpart. He is made from Buttercup's sock"

" I see" I said while eating a blueberry shaved ice

" Hey settled down I'm trying to practice here" Sakase said while pulling her sling shot to practice aiming and hit the plastic cup" Okay I guess that's enough my hands all sweaty"

" Huh DUCK" I yelled to Sakase because there's a boomerang heading toward her. Luckily she duck in time

" Okay who throw that!" She yelled angry with hurt mark in her head

" Sorry Sakase" Natsuko said while catching her boomerang and put her other arm behind her head

" Hmp you better be" She answered while folding her hand with hurt mark in her head

" Okay girls let's hurry back home you can leave your stuff here" I said

" Yeah okay bye girls" Natsuko said waving goodbye while running

" See ya tomorrow" Sakase said

**~With The Rowdy Ruff Boys~**

**Normal POV**

" It's not fair they have 3 new members and we don't" Brick said angrily

" Well do you have any ideas before we get our butts kick by those hags" Butch said

...

" I've got an ideas" Brick said while smiling evilly

**~At Mojo's Place~**

" Hey 'Mama' " Boomer said

" Huh? Oh Rowdy Ruff Boys Mojo~" He said while crying

" Mama please help us with something" Boomer said with puppy dog eyes

" Okay Mojo what is it? "

" We want you to make new brothers for us so we can beat those Powder Puff Girls" Brick said

" Okay if that's what my sons want then I will do it" Mojo said

**~At The Lab~**

" I wonder if professor put the chemical z in the same place like before" Mojo said while putting a dynamite in front of the vault where the chemical Z is. It exploded without waking anybody… again and the chemical Z is there

" It's here Mojo" Mojo said while taking the chemical with him

" Now then to search the new PPGZ stuff ng" Mojo said and then spotted Koyuki's spoon that she used earlier, Natsuko's Boomerang, and Sakase's slingshot

" This should be close enough" Mojo said holding all the stuff he took while running back to his house

**Brick's POV**

Mojo just came back from the lab and starting to put the stuff into the machine he made earlier

" 'Mama' are you done yet!? " I asked getting impatient

" Just a second, now to put the chemical Z, then Blizzard's spoon, Breeze's boomerang, and Bloom's slingshot. Now then arm pit hair, **(You know the rest )**" Mojo said

BOOOM! There's suddenly an explosion and there's a lot of smoke. When it cleared up there's 3 shadows.

" Who are you 3" Boomer asked

" My name's Blight" He has light green eyes. His hair is dark yellow and being tied short to his left side with a leaf knot. He has 3 square bangs. He wear a dark yellow jacket with light brown shirt and 3 yellow button and light brown jean with brown end. He wear a fingerless light purple gloves and also wear a pair of black shoes

" And I'm Blaze" He has red eyes. His hair is light brown and being tied with sharp ending to his upper left side with a star knot. He has a middle parted bang with 2 sharp and on his right bangs he has star clip. He wear a purple jacket with red shirt and 3 light green button and red jean with dark red end. He wear a fingerless light purple also wear a pair of black shoes

" And I'm Blown" He has light blue eyes. His hair is blonde and being tied short to his upper right side with a snow knot. He has a 2 square bangs in the middle there's 3 sharp bangs. He wear a red jacket with blue shirt and 3 light blue button and blue jean with dark blue end. He wear a fingerless light purple gloves also wear a pair of black shoes

" It worked" Boomer said

" Who are you three? " Blaze asked politely. I think he adopt some of Blizzard's attitude

" I'm Brick"

" I'm Boomer"

" And I'm Butch"

" And we're the Rowdy Ruff Boys" We all said in unison while putting our fingers in our nose

" Soo are supposed to be our brother or something? " Blight said ignoring us

" Yeah we're and we need you to help us do something" I said with and evil grin

" Which is… " Blown said

" To defeat the PPGZ!" We all said in unison

" Well okay we don't care" Blight said in lazily tone

**~The Next Day At School~**

**Koyuki's POV**

BIPBIPBIPBIPBIP

" Ms. Keane your story is so good my mouth wouldn't stop drooling" Momoko's said holding her mouth

" My nose wouldn't stop bleeding" Miyako said pretend to hold her nose

" My head wouldn't stop hurting" Kaoru said holding her head

" My heart wouldn't stop pounding from the excitement" Natsuko said holding her chest

" My feet feel numb" I said holding her foot

" My arm is feeling broken again" Sakase said holding her hand

" Oh that's terrible you should go to the nurse" Ms. Keane said

" Okay" We all said in unison

After that we ran to the roof and we transformed

" HYPER BLOSSOM"

" ROLLING BUBBLES"

" POWERED BUTTERCUP"

" GENTLE BREEZE"

" HEAVY BLIZZARD"

" TUFF BLOOM"

" What is it professor? " Blossom asked

" Girls it's terrible look" Professor said and he showed us a vault that's been blow up with black burn mark all over it

" Don't tell me you've been robbed again and you didn't wake up.. AGAIN! " Buttercup said angrily. _Again?_

" Hehehe yeah" Professor said while sweat drop

" I must have been Mojo again" Bubbles said

" Let's pay him a visit" Buttercup said while punching her fist together

" Hey wait look what's that? " Breeze said pointing at the small smoke down town

" I don't know I guess Mojo will have to wait" Blossom said as she closed her compact

As she said that we fly to the direction of the smoke

**Bubbles' POV**

" Hey look it's the RRB again" I said pointing at the boys

" But is it just me or they have 3 more people there? " Bloom said

" Oh you're right…. Wait what!? " Blossom said

" Hey hags meet our new brothers. Blight, Blaze, and Blown" Brick said pointing at the three new members

" Sup"

"…." We all stared with our eyes open wide

" I think the brown haired is cute" I whisper

" SERIOUSLY!?" Breeze whisper yelling

" Okay Rowdy ruffs time for some butt kicking" Buttercup yelled summoning her hammer

**Blaze's POV**

" You guys take the 3 hags we take the others" Brick said

" I've dips on the black twin tail" I saud

"…. You're weird" Blight said

" HEY!" I yelled

" Whatever just go" Blown said

I ran to the girl in light blue clothes.

" Hi I'm Blizzard" She introduce herself

" I'm Blaze" I replied

" Okay let's get started. Ice Spear" She started attacking me with ice spear

" A spoon…What am I supposed to do with this!" I said holding up my stupid spoon and it grow larger and hit Blizzard to the ground

" Apparently that…hmm?" Somebody is lifting that big spoon

" You're Soo DEAD!" Blizzard said she lift the spoon with one hand. That girl has issues

**~ Breeze' POV~**

' Woah Blizzard's mad,…not good' I thought and I repeat not good, for all of us

" Whoah" I dodge a boomerang that's coming at me

" You're going to fight or not?" ' Blight' said

" I've no time for this" I groaned

" Too bad" He replied

" Hurricane- woahh" He threw his boomerang at my sunflower knot and it break( it's a pearl at normal form and sunflower when transform basically it's breakable)

" MY KNOT OH YOU'RE SO DEAD!"

**Bloom's POV**

" …Was that Breeze..and Blizzard… Not good and they said I have anger problem"

" What anger problem?" ' Blown' asked

" It's an..wait let's get on with it" I suggested

" Okay" He agreed and shoot a rock at me

" Woah Electric Swing" I dodge and attacked him. He dodge it

" Nice swing ^V^" He said with a stupid smile" But it's girly"

" WHAT DID YOU S-relax relax don't get angry don't get angry"

" Girl, girly, girly" He mocked me

" * Hurt mark* OKAY THAT DOES IT YOU'RE GONNA DIE"

**Blossom's POV**

" Okay Brick give up now or else.." I said

" Or else what Hags?" He mocked me

* BOOM* " What was that?" I asked suprises

" TAKE THIS AND THIS" Blizzard said hitting a gigantic spoon to the ground

" Blizzard what are you doing?!" I asked

" WHAT WANT SOME OF THIS TOO?" She answered rudely and she raised a voice now that's weird and she throw the spoon at me

" Woahh what's wrong with you.. what did you do to her?' I asked the brown haired boy

" Nothing I just hit her with the spoon and she got angry….. I shouldn't have said that didn't I…." He replied

" Yes, yes you shouldn't" I said as Bubbles just show up from the back with scared face and so is Boomer

" Bubbles what's wrong?" I asked nervously

" Breeze is going Berserk( Not a pun) " She answered

" And so is Blizzard… I don't have a good feeling about this" I worried

" BLOSSOM! Bloom is" " Going berserk we know" Me and Bubbles said in unison

" Well what's going on with them!" Buttercup yelled

" How should I know!"

" BLIGHT GET BACK HERE AND TAKE IT LIKE A MAN" Breeze yelled

" OKAY IDIOT GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU" Bloom yelled

" Okay it's just got worse" I sigh

" DON'T SIGH THINK OF SOMETHING" Buttercup yelled

" We need to calm them down" I replied

" How?" Bubbles asked

" * Evil smirk* "

" Blossom what are you planning?" Bubbles said worried

" I've got a perfect plan" I said still smirking as I whisper it to Bubbles and Buttercup

" Are you sure that's okay?" Bubbles asked worried again

" Sure it's okay"

" Okay but what about the boys"

" Leave that to me"

**~ 10 Minutes Later~**

**Bloom/ Sakase's POV**

" Oh boys come out so I can kill you" Breeze said polite but creepy

" Where the hell are you!" Blizzard said the same as Breeze

" Girls I think I found them" I said as I ran to the alley

" What the-!?" Breeze yelled surprised. The new Ruffs is doing flirty face at us.

" What are you do-" I yelled and I was interrupted by 'Blown' if that was his name

" Shut up Babe" He said

" What did you say to me!" I replied angrily and they walk toward us

" Wh- what!" Blizzard asked while blushing. And we got KISSED by the boys

" What t-the…." Breeze said while as red as a tomato and she faint from either embarrassment or excitement and so is Blizzard

' Don't faint Don't faint Don't faint Don't faint Don't faint Faint"

**~ At The Lab~**

" Ungh aw my head what happened?" I groaned rubbing my head

" Same here" Natsuko and Koyuki said in unison

" You guys goes berserk don't you remember?" Momoko asked

" Nope but I do understand what you're saying" Natsuko said

" What do you mean you don't remember but know what we mean?" Miyako asked confused

" Ah yeah we act like that if we got to angry we got another personality"Koyuki answered

"… HAHAHA funny you got me" Kaoru laughed her heads off

" We're serious" Natsuko said and Kaoru stop laughing

" We got them from when we're kids" I said starting the flashback

**~ Flashback to 6 years Ago~**

_**Normal POV**_

" _Hey girls" 7 years Koyuki greeted_

" _Hey Koyuki" 7 year Natsuko replied_

" _S'up" 7 year Sakase replied again_

" _What are we doing today?" Koyuki asked_

" _We're going to hang out with Raven, Nina, and Shiro" Natsuko replied_

" _Oh where are they now?" Koyuki asked again_

" _Right around the corner" Sakase replied_

" _Oh * Gasp* " Koyuki gasped_

" _What's wron* Gasp* " Natsuko gasped too_

" _RAVEN, MINA, SHIRO!"I yelled_

" _Let go of our friends!" Natsuko yelled_

" _Or what you're gonna beat us up" One of the guys said and he kick Raven again_

" _DON'T TOUCH HER" We all yelled in unison and kicked them in the stomach then the chest…_

" _Girls stop it they already beat up" Nina said holding Natsuko's arm_

" _WHAT THEY DESERVED IT!" She replied_

" _No they don't" Shiro said holding Koyuki's arm_

" _YES THEY DO" Koyuki yelled_

" _No please stop girls we're okay please stop hurting them" Raven said holding Sakase's arm_

" _Hhh Okay fine But if they do it again they're dead" Koyuki said threatening them_

_**~ Flashback Ended~**_

**Natsuko's POV**

" Okaay that's just creepy" Momoko said

" Well live with it" Sakase said

" By the way why is my lip felt warm?" Koyuki asked touching her mouth

" Ahhh because… because" Momoko said hesitated

" Because The new Ruffs kiss you to calm you down" Miyako said without hesitated

" WHAAATTT!" Me and Sakase yelled in unison

" Yeah Blight kiss Natsuko, Blaze kiss Koyuki, and Blown kiss Sakase" Miyako said again

" You mean I waste my first kiss with the ENEMY!" I yelled again

" Me too not that I care" Sakase said annoyed

" Actually I think I'm okay with it he's pretty cute" Koyuki said with a smile

" Again.. Seriously" Sakase said disbelief

**~ With The RRB~**

**Blaze's POV**

" I can't believe they manage to convince us to kiss an enemy" Blight said cleaning his mouth

" And act flirty.. well actually that one was good" Blown said

" Wow you're a pervert with an innocent face" Blight said disbelief

" Thanks" Blown replied innocently

" Actually I kinda like kissing Blizzard" I said daydreaming about the kiss while the other two stared at me

" What?" I asked

" You're an idiot" Blight said

" Hey I'm smarter than you at Math" I said crossing my arm

" That doesn't matter" Blown said

" Whatever" ' But that kiss is amazing I hope I meet her again'

**~ At The Lab.. Again~**

**Koyuki's POV**

" Whatever let's just go home" Natsuko said

" I completely agreed AFTER I CLEAN MY MOUTH" Sakase yelled

' I wish I can feel Blaze's lip'

" Koyuki are you coming?"

" Oh okay" ' I hope we can see each other again'

**End Of Chap. 3**


End file.
